An ill Lin Chung and a Caring Sonia
by THE-4-ELEMENTS
Summary: An ill Lin Chung and a Caring Sonia


**Hey people! It's your favorite wolf girl, Ice Wolf. I'm so, so sorry I haven't been posting, plz forgive me. The story is here now and I will try harder to post more often, but I can't promise anything. You'll want to thank wolfprincess14 for this fan fiction; she was the one who gave me the idea. Thx your majesty! **J

**And to Sapphettegirl thx for the review! As for the story you want me to do, though I'm not really that much of a fan of Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia pairing I would very much like more reviews on my other stories so I'll write a Sonia and Mighty Ray for you.**

**Also Merry Chirstmas**

(In the 1st squad meeting room)

1st squad was in their meeting room already to listen to Woo the Wise and his latest invention. There was just one problem. Lin Chung hadn't shown up yet and Woo wasn't going to start until he had the whole 1st squad as an audience. They all had been waiting for him for three hours and they were all getting irritated.

"That's it! I'm sick of waiting! I want him here," Woo yelled finally having enough. Commander Apetrully was concerned by his friend's sudden outburst and the fact that Lin Chung wasn't there, he was usually the first to arrive.

"Hmm, maybe we should go look for him," Apetrully suggested calmly. So everyone made their way to his room where they thought they should start before splitting up to search.

"Lin Chung, are you in here," Mystique Sonia called as knock on his door. No answer. They opened the door. Lin Chung was fast asleep in his bed. Mighty Ray was about to yell at him to get up but noticed something wasn't right. Instead of a peaceful look on his face he was frowning in his sleep, there were beads of sweat on his forehead his breathing was more shallow and quick. Woo burst into the room and stormed up to the bed ready to tell off Lin Chung for making them all wait so long. But as they come closer they all had the same realization… Lin Chung was sick.

Later that day Lin Chung had woken up and Woo diagnosed that he had a horrible cold and would be in bed for at least a week. Lin Chung kept trying to convince them he was okay but since he could barely sit up no one believed him. Woo gave him the first dose of the medicine he needed which tasted awful but Lin Chung managed to keep it down. Woo also made Lin Chung take some sleeping pills so he could get some rest that would help him recover. It was going to be along week for Lin Chung.

(Next Day at Big Green)

"I hope Lin Chung's feeling better," Sonia said as she, Jumpy, Mr. Nohands and Mighty Ray walked down the halls to go visit Lin Chung.

"It's not like he's dying or anything," Mighty Ray told her rudely. Sonia used her tongue to smack him in the head. She couldn't believe he could say something like that at a time like this. She couldn't even begin to think what she do if she lost Lin Chung.

"Mighty Ray, that was disrespectful to Lin Chung and the sick. You should be ashamed," Mr. Nohands scolded him. Mighty Ray started to understand what they meant and indeed hung his head in shame. They opened the door to Lin Chung's room and went silent when they saw that he was still asleep. Sonia put her finger to her lips and they started to tip toe out when they heard a soft moan behind them. Lin Chung was a light sleeper and woke up when they came in to the room.

"Sorry we woke you Lin Chung, we just came to see how you were," Nohands explained.

"I'm fine, I think can train," Lin Chung told them and tried to get up. But Jumpy and Sonia gently pushed him back down.

"You heard what Woo said. No fight, no training, no getting out of bed," Sonia told him as he lay back down. Lin Chung just sighed.

"Not…sick…long," Jumpy tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, it's not like you're going to miss out on anything important," Mighty Ray told him with a wave of his hand. Just as he said this the alarm went off. Commander Apetrully was in trouble, again.

"Hehe, well you might miss out on something," Mighty Ray laughed nervously while Lin Chung silently glared at him.

"We must save Commander Apetrully," Lin Chung said, determinedly trying to get out of bed. But Mystique Sonia just pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere," she told him.

"We need to get going. Mystique Sonia, you stay here and look after Lin Chung," Mr. Nohands ordered. She nodded.

"I do not need to be looked after," Lin Chung insisted, trying to fight against his friends hold and stand up. Since he was sick Sonia had no trouble keeping him down.

"Get better soon," was all Mr. Nohands said to Lin Chung before he and the rest of 1st squad men ran out.

"Lin Chung just lay back down," Sonia told Lin Chung. He was being strong but before he knew it, his cold weakened him and he collapsed back onto his pillow.

"There, comfy," Sonia asked. Lin Chung didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to regain his strength. Sonia mistook his silents as him being mad at her.

"I'm sorry you got sick. And I'm sorry you have to stay here," Sonia said softly. He looked up at her sad face and felt even worst.

"Mystique Sonia, I'm not mad. I'm most defiantly not mad at you," he reassured her with a small smile. Sonia looked at him surprised. 'Wow, even when he's sick he can tell why I'm upset and make me feel better. But I should be making _him_ feel better,' Sonia thought to herself.

"Do you need anything," she asked. Lin Chung shook his head. He was feeling weaker by the minute. He groaned. He was so tired even though he just woke up. He felt hot _and_ cold like his temperature couldn't make up its mind. He had a headache and was dizzy. How was he going to get through the week like this?

"Why don't you try getting some sleep? You'll feel better," Sonia said noticing the tired look on his face. Lin Chung felt too sick to argue and closed his eyes. Sonia tip toed out the room so he rest, leaving Lin Chung to have an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep.

(In the evening, around dinner time)

Sonia was talking down the hall to Lin Chung's room. It was dinnertime and Lin Chung needed to eat something and take his medicine. She had two helpings of food so that she could eat with him. On the tray was two bowls of rice, two glasses of milk and two buns for desert, plus the medicine. When she opened the door she saw that Lin Chung was still in a light sleep. She put the tray down on the table and walked over to him.

"Lin Chung, time to wake up," she whispered. Being a light sleeper in a light sleep, Lin Chung woke up instantly. Sonia smile seeing his eyes open.

"You've got to eat something," she told him. She propped his pillow up and lay the tray down on the bed, grabbed her food and started eat. Lin Chung was surprised that she was going to stay and eat with him but didn't question it, he would enjoy some company anyway. He looked at his food, it smelled really good. He needed to enjoy it now because he knew as the cold got worst in the week, he'd lose his appetite. They ate in silent for a while, both keeping to themselves.

"So did you hear any word about the others," he asked.

"No, but I'm sure they're fine. It not like it's their first mission or anything," she told him. Then noticing his troubled look she added. "Besides, if they were in trouble they would have called for backup." This seemed to reassure him a bit. A few minutes later they finished their meal, Lin Chung had taken his medicine and Sonia took the trays back to the mess hall, leave Lin Chung to sleep. It wasn't the best day ever but it going to get a lot worst.

(Three days later)

It was Thursday and that meant the week was pretty much half way over. Which also meant Lin Chung's cold was at its worst. During the week Lin Chung had woken up each day feeling weaker and sicker then the day before. This also made him become a difficult patient for Sonia. 1st squad hadn't returned yet make both feel on edge but as ordered Mystique Sonia looked after Lin Chung each day.

Sonia walked into Lin Chung's room with two trays of food. The two had gotten used to eaten together at meal times and enjoyed it. But it was getting less fun now with Lin Chung's loss of appetite and stubbornness to take his medicine. And worsted of all…THUMP... Lin Chung was starting to have fever dreams. Sonia saw him on the floor tangled up in his blanket. She put the trays down to go help him up.

"Lin Chung, are you okay," she asked concerned. Lin Chung wasn't okay, he was having another fever dream and it was a bad. He was sweaty and shaky and pale. He felt as bad as he looked. Sonia wiped away the sweat from his brow as he tried to calm himself down. Lin Chung thought being sick was bad before, now he was even worst. Now on top of being dizzy, tired, hot, cold, and tired, his body was aching everywhere. He couldn't move without feeling pain.

"You know, I talked to Woo the Wise and he said that fever dreams were signs of getting better," Mystique Sonia told him.

"That's good," Lin Chung said simply. Sonia showed him the tray of food. In response Lin Chung just turned over with a sigh and pulled the bed covers over his head. Sonia let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know you're not hungry, but if you don't eat you won't get your energy back," she explained, again. He didn't move. 'Time for some tough love,' she thought to herself. She yanked the blankets off of him. Lin Chung moved his hand around trying to find the blanket, not finding it he cover his face with an arm and tried to go back to sleep. But Sonia wasn't having any of it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up to a sitting position. He groaned, the light coming from the window hurt his eyes and he felt a wave of dizziness come over him as he was pulled up too quickly.

"Mystique Sonia please, I really don't feel well," he told her.

"Then eat. You need to or you'll feel weaker," she tried using common sense, hoping that he was smart enough to get it.

"But-," Lin Chung started to argue but Sonia didn't let him finish.

"Lin Chung, eat," she ordered. This surprised Lin Chung. Since he was the leader he was usually giving orders, not her. But for whatever reason, whether it was because he was too tired to point that out or because her giving orders was strangely attractive to him, he did what she said. Lin Chung didn't argue with her anymore after that.

Once he ate a good portion of his lunch she wanted him to drink a glass of orange juice. Sonia started putting Lin Chung's medicine in his drinks so she wouldn't have to fight with him on that as well. Lin Chung knew this but she had tried _so_ hard to keep it secret he didn't have the heart to tell her. Besides, even though he could still taste some of the medicine, in the juice it wasn't as bad. She left him to rest. She felt a little strange that she had order him to do something. He was the leader, she wasn't supposed to order him around. But strangest was the fact that he did what she said. She was just glad he didn't bring it up again when she went to give him his dinner.

(Next day)

Lin Chung's fever had broken and he was starting to feel better. Because of this Woo told Sonia he could get out of his room for a while. Needless to say he was glad to get out and about after being too sick to get out of bed. He entered the mess hall and saw Mystique Sonia sitting by herself. Now that his fever had broken he could a little more easily, so he grabbed a tray of food a when to go sit with her.

"Hey Lin Chung, how you feeling," Sonia asked as he sat down.

"Better, thank you," he responded. Sonia nodded returning to her meal. She didn't mention it but she had gotten so used to bringing meals to him, it felt strange eating in the mess hall.

"So any news on the rest of 1st squad," Lin Chung asked. Sonia sighed.

"No…but if there was trouble we would know," she told him. Lin Chung knew she was just as worried as he was but didn't want him to go out looking for them until he was completely healthy. Lin Chung promised himself, he would find them as soon as he was.

"Why don't we go for walk," she suggested. She thought it would be a good way to take their minds off their team. Lin Chung nodded. They finished their food and walk out the room.

They walked up to the roof of Big Green and sat down to rest. It was a wonderful day outside and the two sat there talking all afternoon, enjoying the warm sun shining down on them. Now after hours the sun was starting to set, casting beautiful colors over the land. The two watched, enchanted.

"It's…," Lin Chung started.

"Magnificent," Sonia said quoting what Lin Chung usually said about good art and other beautiful things. Lin Chung caught on to her little joke and chuckled. They smiled at each other and started to lean in. Their lips met and they kissed. Then realizing what they were doing they broke the kiss a looked at each other, a blush sneaking its way on to their cheeks. Before they could say anything they noticed small dust clouds coming toward Big Green. They looked closer and saw turtles. First squad turtles, with their riders on their backs. THEIR TEAM IS BACK! They both ran down to meet them, momentarily forgetting what just happened.

They arrived at the 1st squad meeting room, with Lin Chung feeling a little bit dizzy from running and still being a little bit sick. They found the rest of 1st squad inside.

"Where have you guys been, we were worried," Sonia exclaimed. Lin Chung nodded in agreement.

"Would you like the short story or the long story," Mighty Ray asked in a tired voice.

"The short, please," Sonia responded.

"We fought the Moth King and beat him. He befriended us and said he would join Big Green if we have like, a weeklong slumber party in his palace. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go pass out somewhere," Mighty Ray yawned leaving the room.

"It's nice to see that you're up on your feet Lin Chung. I'm sure you'll be ready to get training in a few days. Good night," said Mr. Nohands also leaving to go to bed. Jumpy just waved at them before going to bed himself. Now it was just Sonia and Lin Chung. There was a long silence in the room as they looked at each other.

"'Well… good night,' Sonia said quickly and ran out of the room. 'Guess I'll get to bed to then' Lin Chung thought to himself and walked out the room. Sonia and Lin Chung both fell asleep thinking about the kiss.

It was three days later and Lin Chung was back to his old self again. But…Sonia wasn't. She had gotten Lin Chung's cold when they kissed and was now lying in bed as sick as a dog. She heard her door open and looked up. There was Lin Chung, smiling at her door.

"Hi, what's up," She asked. They both still hadn't talked about the kiss.

"Well, since you took care of me and it was my cold that got you sick, I will be taking care of you," he told her. Then he held up his hands. In one he held a glass of her favorite juice and in the other he held her medicine. He then poured the medicine into the juice and gave it to her. She laughed a little.

"You know, that the same trick I used to get you to drink your medicine," She told him.

"Really, I didn't notice," he lied.

"Yeah right,"she giggled and drank the juice. Lin Chung sat down on a chair and they talked just like they talked on the roof. They talked about everything until Sonia fell asleep. Did they talk about the kiss you ask? Are they now going to go out you wanted to know? Well sorry. I can't tell you.

**Oh it's good to post this. Again I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. But plz look at my other stories.**

**Well go on and review again guyz. REVIEW I SAY! **


End file.
